Blood secret
by mirai yami
Summary: ¿que es la hemofobia? simple, el miedo irracional a la sangre, uno de los compañeros de Astrid, Hiccup, al parecer la padece.
1. Chapter 1

**Debo decir que este fic se me acaba de ocurrir hace un par de horas, por lo que lamento si el primer capitulo es un asco.**

 **pero al menos denle la oportunidad y espero que les agrade.**

 **disclaimer:los persnajes de HTTYD no me pertenecen (lastima)**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

Lunes en la mañana…

Horrible, horrible lunes.

¿Qué significaba eso?

Escuela

Astrid se levantó con gran pesar de su adorada cama, el maldito despertador había sonado, regresándola a patadas al mundo real.

Ducharse, cepillarse, peinarse, vestirse…

Todo lo hizo como si estuviera en automático.

Traía la actitud de un zombi, no es que ella fuese una perezosa, comúnmente no le pesaba tanto, pero no había dormido muy bien la noche anterior (cortesía de su amiga Tilda) la llamo a media noche para tener una "pequeña" platica que culmino a las tres de la mañana.

Claro, como a ella y su perezoso e idiota hermano les daba igual la escuela.

La rubia bajo a desayunar y después de despedirse de su madre camino al lugar donde suele reunirse con Heather, una vieja amiga, a esperar el autobús escolar.

—Lindas ojeras—llego diciendo Heather.

Una chica muy guapa de cabello negro, tez clara y lindos ojos verdes.

—cállate, Tilda me llamo anoche y se nos fue el tiempo.

—Pareces mapache, tus admiradores se sentirán decepcionados—se burló la morena.

— ¿Qué admiradores?—pregunto Astrid haciéndose la confundida.

—si claro, finge que no sabes

Las dos chicas subieron al autobús en cuanto este llego.

Llegaron a la escuela y cada quien se fue a su respectiva clase pues no eran del mismo grupo.

Al entrar al aula Astrid se topó con el hermano de Tilda, quien puso su mano muy cerca de su cara.

— ¡mira! ¿Linda no?—Tacio tenía una herida en la palma de la mano, muy reciente y aun sangrando—apuesto a que me quedara una cicatriz fantástica.

—Quita eso de mi rostro—dijo molesta la rubia, empujo al chico y se sentó junto a la hermana de este—debería ir a la enfermería… ¿Qué le paso?—le pregunto a Tilda.

—el muy idiota trato de saltar un buzón, tropezó, había una botella rota y ya ves—dijo la gemela, era rubia y de ojos grises, bastante parecida a su hermano pero en una versión más… "femenina"— ¡wow! Luces horrible—dijo sorprendida la chica.

"¿y de quien es la culpa?" peso Astrid, algo enfadada al ver a su amiga fresca como lechuga, ella y su hermano tenían una gran resistencia.

Tacio le mostraba la herida a todo mundo, omitiendo claro el cómo se la había hecho.

La enfermería podía esperar, debía disfrutar ese momento de gloria.

—hey Astrid, ¿quieres ve una cicatriz de verdad genial?—pregunto Patán, un chico que siempre trataba de impresionarla, era alto y fuerte, pero muy, muy idiota.

—No gracias—dijo cortante.

En ese momento otro estudiante entro al salón.

Tacio, se acercó al chico e hizo lo mismo que a la chica.

—Hey Haddock! ¿a qué es linda?

Astrid rodo los ojos, ese cabeza hueca sabia como incomodar a la gente.

El chico puso una cara de verdadero terror y cayo de sentón.

— ¡Aléjate!—grito cubriéndose la cara con el ante brazo— ¡ve a la enfermería maldición!

Eso había sido extraño, normalmente Hiccup Haddock jamás levantaba la voz.

—vamos hombre, no es tan grave—dijo el gemelo acercando al chico mientras agitaba la mano.

Pero este lo empujo y salió corriendo del salón, chocando con el profesor, ni siquiera se disculpó, solo desapareció por el pasillo.

— ¡Haddock!—grito el profesor recogiendo su portafolios, al no tener respuesta se giró para ver al grupo de estudiantes—¡¿se puede saber que paso?!

— no lo sé, se volvió loco cuando Tacio le enseño su herida—dijo Tilda

— ¿Esta herido señor Torton?—pregunto el profesor.

—emmm… si

— ¿y que espera? ¡Vaya a la enfermería! Si ve a Haddock, dígale que regrese.

—ya voy, ya voy…

—no creo que Tacio deba buscarlo, después de todo Hiccup huía de él… creo que tiene hemofobia—dijo Astrid

— ¡mi hermano no es gay! …creo—grito Tilda y Tacio asintió frenéticamente.

—no dije HOmofobia, dije HEmofobia.

—pues tampoco es emo.

Astrid se golpeó la cara, Tilda no era tan idiota como su hermano, pero vaya que le echaba ganas.

—la hemofobia es el miedo a la sangre señorita Torton—hablo el profesor.

—ooh, ahora que recuerdo también se puso igual la semana pasada, en el partido de hockey cuando Patán le rompió la nariz a aquel chico de la otra escuela—hablo Patapez, un chico regordete.

Ambos gemelos solo dijeron un "oooh…"

—tch, que gallina—mascullo Patán.

—silencio… bueno, supongo que el señor Haddock volverá pronto, dado el caso pasare por alto sus acciones.

La clase empezó y todos olvidaron el incidente, Tacio volvió al poco rato de la enfermería.

Pero Hiccup no regresaba.

Llego el receso y nadie lo vio, asumieron que se había marchado a su casa, pero al chico solían venirlo a dejar y recoger en auto pues no era secreto que tenía una discapacidad, le faltaba una pierna.

El profesor decidió comentar lo sucedido con el director. El chico no había vuelto a clases en todo el día, eso era demasiado y no se pasaría por alto, además que también pudo haberle pasado algo.

El director llamo a casa del chico para preguntar si este estaba ahí, e informo de lo sucedido.

Al parecer el chico había llegado desde hace horas, solo se había averiado su prótesis por la caída y decidió volver a casa, pero olvido informárselo a alguien.

Faltaba solo unos minutos para que terminaran las clases y los alumnos volvieran a casa, al grupo de Hiccup ya le habían informado lo sucedido con su compañero.

Al escuchar lo Astrid se sintió aliviada.

No es que fuese muy amiga del chico pero sentía cierto sentimiento de protección hacia él.

Era callado y algo antisocial y los otros chicos solían molestarlo, hasta que se enteraron de lo de su pierna y lo dejaron en paz. Había llegado a la escuela en el último año.

Chico nuevo, último año de preparatoria, sin amigos, discapacitado…

Eso debía ser horrible.

Intento hacerse amiga de el en una ocasión, pero eso solo le trajo más problemas al chico pues los otros jóvenes que estaban interesados en ella lo empezaron a acosar.

Ella creyó que lo mejor sería no volver a molestarlo.

Las clases terminaron y todos volvieron a casa Astrid y Tilda esperaban a Heather.

—¿No ibas a esperar a tu hermano?—hablo Heather.

—se fue con otros chicos a no sé ni me interesa—dijo la rubia.

—Es tan lindo el cariño que se tienen—hablo Astrid con sarcasmo.

Decidieron caminar a casa y no tomar el transporte público.

Caminaban tranquilamente cuando Astrid se quedó parada con los ojs muy abiertos.

—¿Qué se te olvido?—adivino Heather.

—mi celular

—¿Dónde lo dejaste?

—dentro de mi pupitre… ¡dios! Espero que siga ahí.

—¿nos regresamos?

—ustedes váyanse, yo iré por él, mi casa está más cerca que la suya.

—¿segura?

— ¡Sí!—entonces la rubia corrió a la escuela, esperaba que a un no estuviera cerrada.

Afortunadamente llego cuando el encargado estaba a punto de cerrarla, este fue amable y la dejo pasar por su celular.

Camino por los solitarios pasillos hasta llegar a su salón.

¡Bingo! El teléfono seguía ahí.

Lo tomo y estaba a punto de irse cuando un ruido la alerto, sonó como un golpe.

—señor Rickman ¿es usted?

Nadie contesto.

Camino al origen del sonido y ahí estaba.

El prefecto de la escuela tirado en el piso y un charco de sangre emanando de su cabeza.

Al parecer había caído de las escaleras.

Una estúpida lata había sido la culpable, al parecer el hombre tropezó con ella y rodo por las escaleras hasta terminar donde está.

La chica corrió hacia él, iba a moverlo pero recordó que no era buena idea, saco su celular e iba a llamar a una ambulancia, pero su celular estaba apagado.

"por eso lo olvide, me quede sin batería"

El hombre no se veía nada bien, estaba inconsciente y no parecía respirar.

Empezó a entrar en pánico.

"la oficina del director"

Talvez podía usar el teléfono.

Pero recordó que esta estaba cerrada con llave.

No sabía qué hacer, el hombre podía morir.

—e-está muerto…

No

Esa no era su voz.

Alguien estaba atrás de ella.

Miro al señor Rickman, en efecto, había muerto.

No había ningún rasgo de vida en su mirada, no respiraba, no tenía pulso.

Estaba muerto.

¡¿Cómo diablos había quedado ella en esa situación?!

Entonces recordó que no estaba sola.

Giro la cabeza y sus ojos se toparon con unos verdes.

A unos metros de ella se encontraba parado un chico castaño.

¿Haddock? ¿No había vuelto a casa?

—¿q-que haces aquí?—pregunto la chica, ella estaba más que asustada

—…

— ¿llevas tu celular? Llama a una ambulancia.

—…

—¿Hicc… "la sangre"—pensó Astrid.

El chico seguía parado con los ojos muy abiertos mirando el charco rojo donde reposaba la cabeza del muerto.

Para Astrid fue obvio que el chico no sería de mucha ayuda, había olvidado que el tenia hemofobia.

El señor Rickman estaba muerto, no había nada que hacer, tenía que alejar a su compañero de aquella escena y pedir ayuda.

La chica se levantó y camino hacia su compañero.

Contra todo pronóstico el castaño empezó a caminar en dirección de Astrid, esta se quedó quieta y vio como el chico pasaba a un lado de ella ignorándola y se acercaba al cuerpo.

Se agacho, y llevo dos dedos al charco de sangre, mojándolos de aquel liquido carmesí, después llevo los dedos as su cara, a su boca precisamente, los dedos rozaron sus labios.

El chico inhalo profundamente sintiendo aquel olor y después paso su lengua por las yemas empapadas de aquella sustancia roja.

Astrid miro toda la escena, estaba confundida.

— ¿Qué hac… pero no termino la pregunta.

Su voz pareció sacer al chico de algún trance, el levanto la cara y miro a la chica.

La chica dejo escapar un gemido de sorpresa.

Al ver sus ojos, aun eran verdes pero más brillantes casi como los de un felino.

—… ¿Haddock?

—…

—… ¿Hiccup?

— _no le digas a nadie…_

Hablo el chico en voz baja, casi susurrando.

La chica no contesto.

—por favor Astrid… no… no le digas a nadie…

Sea lo que sea que estaba pasando, si de algo podia estar segura la chica es que no era para nada normal.

.

.

* * *

 **Un minuto de silencio para el señor Rickman…**

 **Ok, no.**

 **¿y que dicen?**

 **¿Merezco al menos un review?**

 **Recuerden que son gratis.**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Chicos y chicas! (presiento que en su mayoría son chicas) con ustedes…. (Redoble de tambor Brrrrrrrrrrrrrr)**

 **El sig. Capitulo! (Aplausos)**

 **ok no.**

 **.**

 **Los personajes de HTTYD no me pertenecen si no a sus respectivos creadores.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 2**

 **.**

 **.**

Astrid se encontraba en su cuarto con la vista en el techo, llevaba tres días sin ir a la escuela.

Había bebido al menos 4 tazas de té, y aun así no conseguía relajarse.

Sus padres se encontraban en la cocina conversando.

Probablemente sobre ella.

Simplemente no podía seguir así, no era sano.

Lo que tenía que hacer era levantarse asearse e irse de una vez a la escuela, fingir que nada había pasado, superarlo y ser feliz.

Pero no.

Los últimos tres días habían sido un infierno, un circo para otros.

Después de que la ambulancia se llevara el cuerpo del señor Rickman, la policía la entrevisto al ser ella la única testigo de su muerte.

Ella explico lo sucedido.

Había regresado por su celular a la escuela, el señor Rickman le permitió buscarlo, pero cuando ella volvió encontró al hombre muerto en las escaleras, su celular no tenía batería y no pudo entrar a la oficina del director para pedir ayuda, se asustó y salió corriendo de la escuela, cuando se relajo fue que decidió pedir ayuda.

Esa era toda la historia.

Hubo rumores de que ella lo había empujado, pero obviamente después de que la policía realizo los peritos correspondientes, quedo claro que todo había sido un desafortunado accidente.

Aun así la chica no quería salir, no quería volver a la escuela, no quería saber de sus amigos, solo quería estar sola.

¿Por qué?

Nadie tenía idea, ni siquiera sus padres.

Pero la realidad es que la chica estaba confundida, tan confundida que temía enloquecer.

Algo en ella le dijo ¡basta!

Se dejaría de tonterías y volvería a su vida normal como tenía que ser.

.

.

.

 **POV Astrid.**

Mis padres se sorprendieron cuando me vieron bajar las escaleras, aunque fingieron no darle tanta importancia, talvez para no incomodarme.

Había tomado la decisión de que no debía llenarme la cabeza con ideas absurdas y debía olvidar lo que paso, tal como el me lo dijo.

Estuve estos tres días pensando y pensando en lo sucedido ese día en la escuela.

La muerte del señor Rickman fue algo trágico, pero lo que más me perturbaba era el recuerdo del chico de ojos verdes probando la sangre del difunto.

El me pidió que no dijera nada.

Pero, ¿decir qué? ¿Qué era lo que había pasado?

Simplemente no lo entendía por más vueltas que le daba al asunto.

Se me ocurrieron varias teorías, pero no podía creer ninguna de ellas.

¿Hipo tendría algún tipo de complejo vampírico?

Eso no explica los ojos,

¿Me quería jugar una broma?

Si claro, y el señor Rickman fingió su muerte solo para ayudar a un adolescente a espantarme. Tsh!

Sin embargo esas son mis teorías más lógicas.

La otra opción y que me niego a creer es que Haddock sea algo así como un vampiro, hombre lobo, el chupa cabras o yo que se!

Eso es simplemente ridículo por lo que queda completamente descartado.

¿Por qué no le dije nada a la policía o a mis padres?

Simple, ¿me creerían? No, por supuesto que no.

Además, si llegaran a relacionar al chico con la muerte del señor Rickman, independientemente de mi historia, creerían que tal vez él tuvo algo que ver con su muerte y estoy segura de que no es así.

No sé por qué, pero lo sé, Hiccup no lastimaría a nadie.

" _No le digas a nadie"_

" _por favor Astrid… no… no le digas a nadie"_

" _olvida lo que viste"_

" _por favor olvídalo"_

Recordé sus palabras, pero ¿Cómo podría olvidarlo?

El recuerdo sigue tan fresco en mi memoria.

 **Flash back…**

Hiccup me miraba con esos intensos ojos verdes.

Me pedía que no le dijera a nadie, yo no sabía que decir o hacer, entonces lo vi mirar el cuerpo del señor Rickman, hizo una mueca de desagrado, como si le diera asco y se levantó.

Mi cuerpo comenzó a tensarse al verlo de pie.

Entonces el camino hacia mí.

Y me seguía diciendo que lo olvidara.

Yo no conteste solo Salí corriendo, corrí y corrí hasta que me di cuenta que casi llegaba a mi casa, entonces recordé que el prefecto de la escuela había muerto y tenía que llamar a alguien que fuera por el cuerpo, de no hacerlo, cuando lo encontraran me metería en serios problemas.

Le dije todo a la policía omitiendo la presencia de Haddock en todo el asunto.

 **Fin del Flash back…**

Era ya muy tarde como para ir a la escuela, según mi reloj en este momento debía ser el receso.

Aun así Salí de casa, les dije a mis padres que necesitaba aire fresco y caminar un rato.

Ese era mi plan inicial, pero una vez a fuera una loca idea se metió en mi cabeza.

Camine varias cuadras y al darme cuenta que la tonta idea no se iba, acabe por rendirme, saque mi celular y le marque a Tilda.

"Astrid?"

—hola Tilda…

"¿Cómo se encuentra la señorita homicida?"

— ¡Tilda!

"ya, ya lo siento… ¿Por qué no has vendo a la escuela? No contestas mis llamadas ni las de Heather, vamos Astrid, cuando mi hermano y yo éramos niños, vimos el cuerpo de nuestro Tío Fred después de que se accidento, y mira que su cara quedo irreconocible, había mucha sangre y no quedamos traumados ni…

— ¡Tilda! –Esta chica es en verdad estresante… (Aun así la quiero)—solo tengo una duda… de casualidad…. Hiccup fue a clases?

Ok, ya había hecho la pregunta.

"¿Hiccup? Ah! Te refieres a Haddock, ¿Qué te traes con el lisiado?"

— ¡Tilda!

"perdón, quiero decir… ¿Por qué el interés en el chico de ojos bonitos?"

Genial, aun no lo ha olvidado… la primera vez que vi a Hiccup estaba con ella y Heather y se me escapo decir que el chico tenia bonitos ojos, Tilda no dejo de molestarme con eso durante una semana.

—solo dime si fue a la escuela.

"no, no ha venido desde hace tres días"

Igual que yo…

— ¿sabes porque?

"mmm… no, déjame preguntarle a Patapez, es su compañero en el proyecto de historia, supongo que debe saber…

Espere un rato.

— ¿y bien?

"está enfermo o algo así, algo sobre su prótesis o que se yo! Y… ¿Por qué tanto interés?"

—ah… el… me… ¡me debe dinero!

"ah, ok… hablamos luego, tengo que volver a la estúpida clase, bye"

—bye…

¡Gracias señor por hacerla estúpida! Pero no la acostumbres.

Bien, al parecer Haddock no ha ido a la escuela desde el accidente.

De alguna forma ya lo suponía…

Busque entre los contactos el número de la dirección de la escuela.

Me contesto la secretaria del director y después de unos minutos me comunico con él.

"señorita Hofferson ¿Cómo se encuentra? Sus padres me han pedido que tuviera paciencia con usted después de lo ocurrido, pero si quiere mi opinión, no debería faltar tanto a clases, recuerde que es su último año"

—lo sé, esta semana ya llego a su fin, pero le aseguro que la próxima iré a clases señor.

"es bueno oír eso... ¿A qué se debe su llamada?"

—vera, necesito la dirección de uno de mis compañeros… de Haddock.

"¿se puede saber el motivo?"

¡Piensa Astrid, piensa!

—el… me presto su laptop hace unos días, y me dijo que la necesitaba para antes del fin de semana, pero yo no eh ido a la escuela y tengo entendido que el tampoco.

"¿Por qué no lo llama y le pregunta dónde vive?

—no tengo su teléfono ni él tiene el mío

¡No más preguntas por favor!

"veré que puedo hacer… normalmente no entregamos tan fácil información de los estudiantes pero hare la excepción, después de todo usted es una estudiante sobresaliente y responsable.

¡Sí!

—gracias señor.

Una vez que tuve la dirección de Hiccup me quede meditando un rato en si debía ir a su casa o no.

Una parte de mi me decía que lo olvidara, que no le diera importancia, en el mundo hay muchas personas raras y siendo sincera, Hiccup era ya muy raro para mi antes de todo esto.

Por otra parte, tenía que terminar con estas dudas que no me dejaban en paz, necesitaba una explicación lógica, de lo contrario acabaría por volverme loca.

Mire mi reflejo en uno de los aparadores de una tienda.

Lucia horrible.

¿Se supone que esta es la Barbie de la preparatoria Berk?

Mi cabello ha tenido muchos mejores días, se nota que llevo tiempo sin dormir bien, y que tome lo primero que vi de mi armario.

Unos jeans, una camisa azul y zapatos deportivos.

¡Al diablo!

Esto tiene que acabar de una vez.

Iré a la casa de Haddock y el me dará una explicación razonable o se la sacare a golpes si es necesario, (claro Astrid, golpear a chicos discapacitados es genial)

Su casa quedaba algo lejos por lo que tuve que tomar un taxi.

Era un vecindario normal, pero no había muchas personas afuera, su casa era un poco más grande que la mía, el garaje está abierto, había un auto, que era donde lo suelen llevar a la escuela y una motocicleta negra.

Cool…

En fin! Concéntrate Astrid.

Solo tienes que tocar el timbre.

No atravesaste media ciudad para quedarte como idiota mirando una puerta.

Tome valor y toque.

Escuche unos pasos detrás de la puerta y después esta se abrió.

Por un momento pensé que era Hiccup el chico parado frente a mí, pero no era él.

Este se veía algunos años mayor y su cabello era negro, probablemente sea su hermano.

— ¿hola?

Genial, ahora que digo?

—h-hola, disculpa ¿se encuentra Hiccup?

—oye, ¿eres la chica que empujo al prefecto de la preparatoria Berk?

— ¡por dios no! Yo no lo empuje, fue un accidente, yo ni siquiera estaba presente cuando cayó.

El chico solo se rio.

—ya, tranquila solo bromeaba.

— ¿y tú como sabes que era yo?

—periódico local.

—ouhh…

— ¿y que se te ofrece…

—Astrid Hofferson.

—yo soy Night ¿Qué se le ofrece señorita Hofferson?

Si ese es su nombre, es genial.

—solo Astrid… ¿puedo ver a Hiccup?

—está enfermo.

—si lo sé, pero solo será un momento…

—está dormido.

—y no puedes despertarlo?

—se siente mal, no.

Ok, su actitud ya no me está gustando.

—de verdad, de verdad tengo que hablar con él.

—el ira la próxima semana a la escuela, por ahora no se puede, Yo tengo que salir un momento será mejor que vuelvas a casa.

Me rodeo y cerró la puerta.

Lo vi entrar al garaje y llevarse el auto,

¡Esto no se va quedar así!

Toque varias veces la puerta esperando que quizá Hiccup abriera, pero no paso.

Justo cuando me había rendido y estaba a punto de llamar un taxi para volver a casa, note que una de las ventanas estaba abierta, no era muy alto.

Debo estar completamente chiflada.

Si, perdí la razón.

Entre sin permiso a una casa ajena.

Revise al menos tres habitaciones antes de dar con la de Hiccup, sé que era la suya porque ahí estaba el en la cama.

Completamente dormido.

Estaba acostado boca abajo con la cabeza de lado, podía ver su nariz y mentón, el cabello cubría sus ojos.

—Hiccup…

Me acerque a la cama y moví su hombro un poco.

—Hiccup…

Nada.

Lo moví un poco más fuerte y el seguía sin despertar.

Fue entonces que me di cuenta de que no parecía estar respirando.

— ¡oh por dios! ¡Hiccup! ¡Hiccup! ¡Despierta Hiccup!

Pero él no despertaba, estaba frio.

— ¡dios no! No, no, no, no ¡Hiccup!

Le retire el cabello del rostro, intente levantarlo, pero no funcionaba.

Se sentía igual que con el señor Rickman.

—no, Hiccup… tu… no… no, no puedes estar muerto… no…

Sentí como se acumulaban las lágrimas en mis ojos.

Esto era irreal.

No podía estar pasando.

—¿sabías que es ilegal entrar a una casa ajena sin autorización!

Yo estaba abrazada al cuerpo de Hiccup, pero me puse rápidamente de pie cuando escuche la voz del tal Night, que estaba parado en el marco de la puerta.

No escuche llegar el auto.

—Hiccup… ¿Qué le paso?

—creo haberte dicho que volvieras a casa Astrid.

— ¡¿Qué le paso?!

—él está bien, solo vete.

— ¡¿bien?! ¡¿Bien?! ¡Está muerto! ¿Qué le hiciste?

—yo nada ¡ahora vete!

—voy a llamar a la policía.

—perfecto, me ahorras el tener que hacerlo yo mismo.

— ¡¿Qué le paso?!

El me tomo de los hombros y me llevo casi arrastrando a la sala

— ¡suéltame!

— ¡cállate!

— ¡juro que llamare a la policía maldito asesino!

— ¡dios eres escandalosa!

Me gire y le di una cachetada, mientras estaba distraído tome un jarrón y está a punto de quebrárselo en la cabeza cuando una mano me detuvo.

— ¡Está loca!—grito el tal Night.

—basta chimuelo.

—ya te eh dicho que no me digas así.

—Astrid, lo mejor es que vuelvas a casa, hablamos en la escuela ¿ok?

Yo simplemente no lo podía creer, ¿acaso de verdad me estaba volviendo loca?

¿O él quería volverme loca?

Fue Hiccup quien me detuvo, se veía cansando y se tallaba un ojo como si hubiese despertado de una siesta.

Por un momento sentí que todo se movía y empecé a ver todo negro.

En otras palabras, creo que me desmaye.

.

.

* * *

 **¡¿Qué diablos pasara?! Me muero por saber (Idiota, tu eres el autor) ¡Cierto! (no le hagan caso, se cayó de bebe)**

 **Comenten y tal vez suba el siguiente capítulo el lunes.**

 **Los reviews son gratis no lo olviden.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Dije que actualizaría el lunes y lo hago antes**

 **(¿Qué quieres, aplausos y palmaditas en la espalda? Se ve que no tienes vida social)**

 **Cállate**

… **No sé qué más decir, así que mejor no digo nada :v (No seas idiota y agradece los reviews)**

… **Oh sí!**

 **Gracias a todos los que dejaron su comentario, a los que siguen la historia y quienes la tienen como favorito, me hacen muy feliz.**

 **Las desposaría a todas (no, no puedes)**

 **Sin más que decir, por favor disfruten el capítulo.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

.

.

 **POV ASTRID**

Un fuerte olor me hizo reaccionar, abrí lentamente mis ojos y me topé con otros verdes.

—hola… ¿mejor?

—do… ¿Dónde está Hiccup?

—Tuvo que volver a dormir—Me incorpore, estaba sentada en un sillón y en frente de mi estaba Night traía un paño con alcohol en la mano, me aleje de el—mira, sé que empezamos con el pie izquierdo, pero al parecer te importa mi hermano, y él te tiene cierto aprecio Astrid.

— ¿Hiccup está bien?

—va a estarlo, por ahora solo debe descansar.

— ¿él es un… vampiro?

Night sonrió.

— ¿así que crees en esas cosas?

—no lo sé.

—es tarde, ya llame un taxi por ti, el lunes hablas con él.

Los dos nos pusimos de pie, y caminamos a la puerta, pero yo me detuve.

— ¿puedo despedirme de él?

—está dormido.

—no importa.

El asintió—ok, tú ganas, ve.

Me dirigí a su habitación y abrí la puerta, él estaba "dormido" como antes, me acerque y retire los mechones que cubrían su cara, el tacto era frio, y era como tocar un objeto inanimado, algo muerto.

Y tal vez así era, pero sabía que sus ojos se volverían a abrir, tal vez no en estos momentos, pero lo haría.

—tu ganas Hiccup, hablamos en la escuela—le dije cerca del oído.

Llámenlo impulso o locura, solo sé que me incline y le bese la frente ¿Por qué? No lo sé, y la verdad no me importa.

Me di cuenta en ese momento que no era saciar mi curiosidad lo que más me importaba, solo quería que él estuviera bien, fuese lo que fuese.

Esperar tres días seria tortuoso, pero podía hacerlo, o eso quiero pensar.

—adiós Haddock.

.

.

Cuando volví a casa tuve que responder a un largo interrogatorio de mis padres, no estuve en casi todo el día y no dije a donde iba, así que no me quedo de otra que decirles la verdad.

Bueno, parte de ella.

La parte donde descubro que un amigo está enfermo y decido hacerle una breve visita pero se me fue el tiempo.

La buena noticia: el regaño fue más leve, pues solo actué como buena amiga, aun así debí avisarles.

La mala noticia: mi madre quiere que un día de estos lo traiga a casa.

Estoy segura de haber dicho amigo y no novio.

.

.

.

Pasaron los tormentosos tres días, me estaba preparando para ir a la escuela, y la verdad estaba nerviosa.

Ahora no estaba tan segura de querer saber que estaba pasando, pero ya había llegado algo lejos con todo esto y no iba a echarme para atrás en el último momento.

—que sea lo que tenga que ser.

Dije frente al espejo.

— ¡Astrid, cariño, Tilda y Heather están aquí!—grito mi madre desde la planta baja.

Eso no lo esperaba, quizá estén enojadas conmigo por prácticamente ignorarlas durante casi toda una semana, tal vez me maten una vez fuera de la vista de mi madre.

— que sea lo que tenga que ser.

Me repetí.

Baje las escaleras y ahí estaban ellas dos.

—tu mama nos dijo que hoy irías a clases, así que vimos personalmente a asegurarnos, con eso de que tú ya no nos dices nada—dijo Heather.

—chicas, de verdad lamento…

—Calladita, tus tristes escusas no funcionaran—hablo Tilda con una sonrisa maliciosa (algo quieren) —pero, quizá, una pizza extra grande pagada con tu dinero pueda apaciguar nuestra ira, ¿cierto Heather?

Ya decía yo…

—cómprale la pizza a Tilda, yo estoy a dieta, pero tienes un vestido bastante lindo que se vería genial con los zapatos que me compre el viernes—sonrió conciliadora.

Bien, supongo que es justo.

—ok, ustedes ganan, tu tendrás tu pizza y a ti te daré ese vestido.

Y como por arte de magia, las dos ya estaban junto a mí, aplastándome en un abrazo.

—No es cierto, descuida—dijo Heather.

— ¿Cómo que no es cierto? Yo si quiero mi pizza—dijo Tilda.

Las tres nos empezamos a reír.

—niñas, es un momento muy lindo y todo, pero las va a dejar el autobús—dijo mi madre.

Las tres nos separamos rápidamente y salimos corriendo,

— ¡Adiós mama/señora Hofferson!—nos despedimos.

Pues en el camino a la escuela, las chicas se encargaron de ponerme al tanto de todo lo que me había perdido al no venir a la escuela, no precisamente cosas académicas.

Nos bajamos, y caminamos al edificio, algunas personas se me quedaban mirando.

Ya saben, el rumor de que empuje al prefecto.

A quien por cierto ya remplazaron según me conto Heather, ahora es una mujer, muy joven según dicen, con nombre bastante peculiar, Stormfly.

— ¿Qué se te perdió?—me pregunto Heather con algo de burla.

Pues yo miraba a todos lados

—está buscando a su amor, Haddock, el que no tiene una pierna—contesto Tilda.

— ¡No es cierto!—grite.

— ¿Así que Haddock, eh?—me miro Heather con cierta picardía—pues viéndolo bien, es lindo.

—Además tiene bonitos ojos—dijo Tilda con voz chillona en una muy mala y nada convincente actuación de mí.

—no digan tonterías, él es solo un amigo, además… ¡a ti ya te había dicho que él me debe dinero!—le recrimine a Tilda.

—aja, y yo soy Batman.

¡wow! Entonces no se la creyó, es más lista de lo que parece.

—entonces si es a Haddock a quien buscas ¿Por qué? Y no digas que te debe dinero.

Genial, ahora me tienen contra la pared. Al parecer no puedo ni engañar a Tilda, mucho menos a Heather.

—… es algo… personal…

— ¡Cuéntanos!—dijeron las dos sorpresivamente causándome un mini infarto

—no puedo… digamos que es algo que yo no debía saber, pero que me entere por accidente, y no le puedo decir a nadie porque no es mi asunto, y mucho menos de ustedes pero…

—ya, ya, ok, entendemos, si no es sobre ti, entonces no hace falta que nos digas nada, tampoco somos metiches.

—gracias.

Entonces fuimos a clases, Tilda y yo nos despedimos de Heather y entramos a la nuestra.

Hiccup aún no había llegado.

¿Y si se arrepintió?

¿Si no viene?

¿Si no regresa nunca?

El profesor entro al salón, y detrás de él venía Hiccup, al parecer se estaba disculpando con el por lo que paso el lunes anterior, el profesor no le recrimino nada.

Suspire aliviada.

El tomo su lugar que quedaba dos asientos atrás a mi izquierda, yo me gire para verlo, el sonrió levemente eh hizo un casi imperceptible ademan con la mano a modo de saludo.

Yo le imite, hasta que sentí que algo choco con mi cabeza, una bolita de papel que Tilda me tiro.

Decía: " _deja de coquetear Hofferson"_

Yo solo la mire mal, no me hace gracia su bromita, pero ella solo se rio.

Decidí dejar de mirar a Hiccup, para evitar problemas.

Otra bolita de papel me golpeo la nuca.

Mire a Tilda con reproche pero ella se rio y señalo a Hiccup, quien me miro y después miro el papel dándome a entender que quería que lo leyera.

" _hablamos en la azotea durante el receso"_

Yo lo mire y asentí.

No sé si fue mi imaginación o el tiempo se volvió demasiado lento, hasta que el timbre sonó y todos salieron del aula.

Tilda y yo salimos juntas, después Hiccup salió y desapareció por el pasillo.

—oye, Til… tengo algo que hacer, no creo que pueda almorzar con ustedes hoy.

—Tranquila ¡pilla!—me guiño el ojo y se fue con su hermano y los otros chicos.

Yo rodé los ojos y me fui a buscar a Hiccup.

Cuando llegue a la azotea él estaba recostado cerca del barandal, yo me acerque y me senté a su lado.

Era una mañana fresca.

—así que el sol no te quema.

Él tenía los ojos cerrados, se rio.

—jajaj no.

— ¿estás bien?

El abrió los ojos y después se sentó, me miraba confundido.

—lo digo por lo que paso en tu casa… no te veías bien ¿lo estás ahora?

—Estoy bien—sonrió y después miro al cielo—bien señorita Hofferson, tenemos (miro su reloj) 20 minutos para hablar ¿Qué quieres saber?

Vaya, ahora no sé por dónde empezar.

— ¿de verdad eres… algo así como un vampiro?

Creo que ese es un buen comienzo.

—pues… se podría decir que si

¡Lo sabía!

—bueno, ese sería el primer concepto con lo que podríamos relacionar lo que soy, pero en realidad, no estoy muy seguro si exista un nombre para mi condición.

— ¿no lo sabes?

El negó.

— ¿hay más como tú?

El suspiro.

—sí y no.

Lo mire confundida.

—si lo que preguntas es que en el mundo haya más personas que… bueno, sean "vampiros" si, los hay. Pero yo no soy como ellos, soy diferente.

— ¿Qué te hace diferente?

—digamos que soy… más humano, por así decirlo.

Eso es algo bueno, muy bueno, de hecho.

— ¿es normal que cuando duermes parezca que has muerto?

El negó con la cabeza.

—no, eso paso porque… bueno… bebí la sangre de un muerto, eso no es bueno para alguien como yo, y tu sistema tiene que reponerse por lo que entras en un estado de… se podría decir que es una especie de coma inducido, pero más extremo.

—alguien como tu… ¿a qué te refieres con que eres más humano?

—bien, no todos pueden salir de día, además yo no, pues mi sed de sangre no es tan constante, veras, los otros, siempre tienen sed, siempre, a mí me da solo cuando estoy débil, cuando paso largos periodos sin consumir, fue hace mucho la última vez que… bebí, y pues aquel día, perdí un poco el control.

No puedo creer que de verdad este teniendo una conversación como esta.

— ¿Cuántos años tienes?

—no soy tan viejo sabes, es más, se podría decir que aun soy un novato en todo esto. Pues aparentemente, tengo 17 pero en realidad tengo 23.

—wow, aun eres joven.

— ¿Esperabas que te dijera que voy por mi tercer siglo?—se empezó a reír.

—por el primero, eres algo anticuado.

El dio una media sonrisa.

El miro el reloj.

—nos quedan 6 minutos, ¿algo más?

—la verdad no sé qué preguntarte, cada vez que me respondes tengo nuevas dudas… y la verdad tengo algo de miedo de saber más, aún estoy tratando de comprender si todo esto es real.

—créeme, yo igual.

Él se quedó viendo un punto indefinido.

Supongo que debe ser difícil para él, el no estar seguro de lo que eres realmente.

—bien, solo tres pregunta más…

—ok.

— ¿Cómo fue que te paso esto?

El agacho la mirada y se metió las manos en los bolsillos

—paso, te lo diré en otra ocasión, es una larga historia… muy, MUY larga.

Yo suspire resignada.

— ¿has matado a alguien?

Su mirada se endureció

Bien, puede que yo hasta cierto punto confíe en el, pero eso no quita el hecho de que todo esto aparte de ser extraño, sea peligroso, no soy tonta. Cualquier persona en el mundo sabe que en una historia de vampiros hay sangre, y donde hay sangre, puede haber muerte (también amor, pero ese no es el punto)

— y si te dijera que sí ¿me tendrías miedo, Astrid?

—no lo sé, dímelo tu ¿debo tenerte miedo?

— ¿me crees capaz de lastimarte?

— ¿me lastimarías?

—pude hacerlo antes.

—lo sé.

Se hizo un silencio incómodo para ambos.

Él pudo lastimarme antes, pero no quiso ¿cierto? O tal vez no lo hizo porque estaba débil, puede hacerlo ahora, o después.

Pero siento que no lo hará.

Eso quiero pensar.

—Esas fueron demasiadas preguntas—me dijo.

—pero no las suficiente dije tratando de mantenerle la mirada,

Él se puso de pie y yo lo imite, me di cuenta que estábamos muy cerca el uno del otro, pero no me aleje. En ese momento sonó el timbre, el tiempo se había acabado y teníamos que volver a clases

El camino a la puerta, pero yo no me moví.

—una última pregunta.

—adelante.

— ¿Por qué te tomas la molestia para explicarme todo esto? No lo entiendo.

Él tenía la mano en la perilla, abrió la puerta, y no dejaba de mirarme en todo momento.

— ¿se lo dirás a alguien?

Yo negué con la cabeza, no lo traicionaría, además, no es como si alguien me fuera a creer.

—porque confió en ti—no sé por qué, pero escuchar eso me hizo sentir tan bien—además—continuo—Y, porque era esto, o enterrarte en el bosque, y creo que ni a mí ni a ti nos gustaría _My lady_ —sonrió y se fue.

Quiero pensar que eso fue una broma.

Espere un tiempo antes de volver, no quería llegar al mismo tiempo que el para que después Tilda hiciera más absurdas insinuaciones.

No volvimos a hablar el resto del día.

Y la verdad no pude concentrarme en ninguna clase, mi cabeza estaba llena de nuevas dudas y todavía trataba de procesar la información recibida.

Este sería un laaaargo día.

¿Y ahora qué?

¿Cómo debo tratarlo?

¿Solo debo de ignorar todo esto?

.

.

.

Quede de irme a casa con Heather y Tilda, ellas me empezaron a hacer varias preguntas sobre que asuntos tenía con Hiccup.

—Yo creo que harían linda pareja—dijo Heather

—por milésima vez, solo es mi amigo.

—ah, pero te gusta.

—La verdad, no está mal, aunque sea algo raro—dijo Tilda.

—¡wow! ¿No decías que era un lisiado y que eso le quitaba lo atractivo?

—eso no tiene nada de malo—me dijo Tilda desviando la mirada.

Yo estaba sorprendida, ella no es mala persona, pero no tiene mucho tacto que digamos.

—Leyó _bajo la misma estrella_ —dijo Heather—quedo prendada de Augustus

— ¡cállate! La herida aún sigue abierta—dijo Til dramáticamente.

—haber, ¿estás diciendo que Tilda leyó un libro? ¿No vio la película? ¿Leyó el libro? ¿Uno de verdad?

—lo sé, es sorprendente, Después de varios esfuerzos logre convencerla de leerlo, y lo termino en dos días, jamás vuelvo a dudar de mis capacidades—dijo Heather con orgullo.

— ¡cállense! Ni que fuera tan estúpida, ¡y tú no te quedes con todo el crédito!—grito Tilda señalando a Heather.

Los vampiros existen, Hiccup es uno y Tilda leyó un libro, ¿Qué sigue ahora?

¿Dragones surcando los cielos?

Salí de mis pensamientos cuando reconocí un auto negro y vi a cierto castaño de ojos verdes entrar en él, por un momento su mirada se topó con la mía, hizo un ademan con la mano como despedida y yo lo imite.

Me quede parada viendo cómo se alejaba.

—Astrid mañana ves a tu novio, ahora vámonos—hablo Heather regresándome a la realidad.

— ¡que solo es mi amigo!

 **FIN POV ASTRID**

.

.

.

— ¿y cómo te fue con esa chica?

—bien, supongo.

—le mentiste ¿cierto?

—no, pero no le dije todo.

— ¿confías en ella?

—ella confía en mí… ¿ya tienes la lista?

—sí, Stormfly me la dio anoche, no te la dio a ti hoy, para no levantar sospechas.

—hm… no soporto ese olor.

—yo tampoco, pero no podíamos tenerlo más tiempo en el sótano, también metí la pala en la cajuela, te toca hacerlo a ti.

—yo lo hice la semana pasada, no es justo.

—claro que es justo, yo tuve que hacerme cargo del ultimo por que a ti se te ocurrió beber la sangre de un muerto.

—ya pedí perdón por eso, sabes que no fue mi intensión.

—nada, además no fui yo quien lo mato y ya hice la fosa, solo tienes que enterrarlo.

—ya, ok yo lo hago.

—...

—...

—creo que deberíamos alejarnos de esta ciudad, por ahora es imposible, pero debemos apresurarnos, de lo contrario pronto pueden descubrirlo.

—no creo que haga falta, ni siquiera ella se dio cuenta, dudo que alguien mas lo note.

—Hiccup, que una persona con dos piernas pierda una es creíble, pero que alguien con una pierna de repente tenga dos no es normal.

— ¿y qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué me la corte?

—es una opción.

—oye, no es mi culpa, se supone que solo estaríamos aquí una temporada, que el tiempo se alargara no estaba previsto, tal vez si tu...

—yo nada, tampoco es culpa mía el que Stormfly haya encontrado a más de ellos en Berk, no es culpa de nadie.

—supongo que tienes razón.

—…

—…

—oye, si no estás seguro de hacerlo tú mismo... yo puedo hacerlo por ti.

— ¿de qué hablas?

—tu pierna.

— ¡Chimuelo, no me la pienso cortar!

* * *

 **Que rara conversación al final .-.**

 **Empiezo a creer que me gusta dejar con la intriga…**

 **(Sádismo)**

 **No olviden dejar sus comentarios, es bueno para su salud.**

 **(No es cierto)**

 **Sshhhh!**


End file.
